


Как Бэтмен и Робин

by an_romanoff



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/pseuds/an_romanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я и мой друг Робеспьер. Для Kette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Бэтмен и Робин

Когами врывается в его комнату, как и всегда, без стука: щеки раскраснелись, ворот пиджака неаккуратно поднят, а лямка на сумке перекручена - опять надевал на ходу, сорвавшись с пары, а потом бежал всю дорогу от университетского корпуса до кампуса, отмечает про себя Гиноза. Вслух он ничего не говорит, только подправляет очки, почти рефлекторно, и выжидающе смотрит на друга. Когами беспечным движением закидывает сумку в угол и заваливается на стул, не прекращая улыбаться, заговорщически и немножко дико, но тишину не прерывает, держит долгую паузу, хотя слова так и норовят вырваться наружу. Гиноза знает, что Когами опять ходил на лекции профессора Сайги по криминалистике, а Когами знает, что Гиноза все еще этого не одобряет: хоть Сайга и лучший в университете специалист по психологии преступников, среди его студентов участились случаи потемнения тона психопаспорта, и с тех пор Гиноза остерегается Сайги и его науки, как огня, а Ко не упускает случая подшутить над другом - как это он собирается работать в Бюро Общественной Безопасности и ловить преступников, если он их так боится? Гино в ответ на это обычно обижается и не разговаривает с ним часа два или три - зависит от того, сколько задали на следующий день и насколько сильно Когами захочется поделиться с ним каким-нибудь новым, сенсационным планом. Сейчас ему поделиться хочется особенно сильно - Ко перестукивает пальцами по столу в такт неизвестной песне, наверняка запрещенной, буравит Гинозу взглядом, словно пытается просчитать, как быстро лопнет его терпение от того, что Когами хочет рассказать, а потом не выдерживает и срывается с места туда, где минутой ранее приземлилась его сумка. Гиноза старается не подать виду и демонстративно переворачивает страницу учебника, за изучением которого его и застал приятель, но сам краем глаза следит за тем, что тот собирается сделать.

Еще через несколько секунд на стол Гинозы, прямо поверх раскрытого учебника, приземляется тонкая книжка с яркими картинками, наподобие современной манги. Гино успевает заметить большую надпись, явно не на японском, и мрачную фигуру в черном костюме с развевающимся плащом.

\- Комикс, - прерывает тишину Когами, который опять занимает стул напротив. - Американский. Раритет, - почти с придыханием добавляет он. - Из личной коллекции профессора Сайги.

\- Запрещенный, - ровно произносит Гино, даже не спрашивая, а просто констатируя печальный для него факт. - Доиграешься, Ко.

\- Да брось ты, - лениво отмахивается друг. - Сколько раз тебе говорил - ничего со мной не будет. Были бы лекции так опасны, как ты себе напридумывал, руководство давно бы их прикрыло. А вот это, - тут он ткнул пальцем в книжку, заботливо обернутую в пластиковую прозрачную обложку, - вот это реально круто. Настоящая история, не то что в книжках.

Гино скептически смотрит на обложку поверх очков и читает, наконец, название.

\- Человек - летучая мышь?

Неудивительно, что его запретили, думает Гиноза. С таким-то названием.

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - шутливо парирует Ко и переворачивает пару страниц. - Он - супергерой, борец с преступностью. Бывает занудой - совсем как ты - но злодеев укладывает одной левой. А еще он миллионер.

Гиноза недоверчиво хмыкает: у него даже собственный отец не ассоциируется с борцом с преступностью, куда уж там какому-то разряженному в латекс американскому миллионеру.

\- В общем, Гино, я решил, - бросает Когами и делает театральную паузу. Обычно за такой паузой следует предложение совершить вылазку в подпольный виртуальный клуб и надраться так, чтобы Гинозе пришлось потом тащить друга несколько кварталов до кампуса, или провернуть какую-нибудь идиотскую выходку в ораторском клубе, или пробраться в закрытые отделы библиотеки, так что Гиноза внутренне напрягается. Он знает, что отговорить Ко, как это бывает, не удастся, и что он, Гиноза, все равно последует за ним: уж лучше Когами будет под его надзором, чем без, поэтому нужно как следует подготовиться.

\- Я решил, Гино, пойти вместе с тобой работать в Бюро, - наконец, выпаливает Ко на одном дыхании, сияя, как начищенный доллар из коллекции Гинозы. - Если, конечно, Сивилле понравятся мои результаты экзаменов. Будем с тобой как Бэтмен и Робин, что скажешь?

С разворота комикса на Гинозу смотрят мрачный Бэтмен и его напарник в разноцветном, почти клоунском наряд, и красных трусах поверх костюма.

\- Мне не нравятся красные трусы, - говорит Гиноза, сам толком не понимая, что только что сказал. Когами странно смотрит на него - он явно ожидал другого ответа.

\- Ну уж нет, ты будешь Бэтменом, - смеется он. - уж больно у тебя лицо серьезное. Робин мне больше по душе. Но трусы, так и быть, у меня будут зеленые.


End file.
